


Les retrouvailles

by CourtneyAckles



Series: la rupture/les retrouvailles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Canon Gay Relationship, Flashbacks, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Infidelity, Licking, Lies, M/M, Orgasm, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Suite de mon OS « la rupture ». Cette OS se passe 5 ans après la rupture de Castiel et Dean.Ils se retrouvent par hasard au cours d'une soirée chez Sam et Jessica.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: la rupture/les retrouvailles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134026
Kudos: 1





	Les retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.
> 
> Message autrice : Merci pour les Kudos sur OS "la rupture"

Un homme blond aux yeux verts, fit des baisers dans le cou de Castiel.  
« Humm dit Castiel endormi.  
L' homme s'allongea sur son amant . Il commença à déposer des baisers sur la mâchoire. Puis sur la bouche ,un baiser chaste. Castiel mit ses mains autour de la nuque de son amant et força l'entrée de la bouche du blond, il caressa sa langue doucement,il la fit tournoyer puis le baiser se fit plus possessif. L'amant de Castiel stoppa le baiser. Il embrassa le clavicule. Puis le blond descendit vers les tétons, il joua avec. Castiel se cambra en se tenant au cheveux de son amant .  
\- Han... continue gémissait Castiel .  
L'amant de Castiel descendit vers le corps de son amant qu'il lécha, baisa. Puis il remonta embrasser son amant. Il passa la main sous le drap jusqu'au sexe de son chéri. Castiel fit de même. Les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux, pour voir le plaisir envahir le visage,le corps de l'autre. Ils gémissaient ,se cambraient devant le plaisir procuré l'un par l'autre.  
\- Castiiiieeeellll hurla le blond envahit par l'orgasme.  
Castiel le suivit .  
\- Aleeeeccccc !  
\- Je t'aime .  
\- Moi aussi. Allez faut qu'on se lève, on va être en retard .  
\- C'est pas grave , c'est ton frère le patron . Et ton frère m'adore dit Alec d'un air taquin.  
\- C'est pas une raison. Allez je vais me doucher. Toi vas préparer le petit déjeuner.  
\- Bien mon commandant fit Alec en imitant le salut militaire.  
Castiel se mit à éclater de rire devant l'imitation de son amant et se leva .

Castiel rejoignit Alec dans la cuisine. Il vit son jeune amant se servir des œufs brouillés pour lui dans une assiette avec du blanc de dinde . Il avait préparé des tartines au beurre pour Castiel. Un verre de jus d'orange pressé et du café pour eux deux. Alec portait un pantalon de jogging à Castiel, deux fois trop grand plus lui. Il est grand,fin mais musclé, des cheveux châtains avec des mèches blondes,des yeux verts. 

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la Camaro jaune de Alec sur le parking de leur lieu de travail. Ils travaillaient tous les deux au club de sport tenu par Balthazar,le frère aîné de Castiel. Castiel en tant que comptable et Alec en tant que professeur de sport.

A 18h, Castiel avait finit son travail. Il regarda Alec donner son dernier cours de step. Il vit toutes les participantes baver devant son amoureux. Cela fit sourire, le comptable, si elles savaient . A la fin du cours ,quand il ne resta que Alec dans la salle. Castiel se dirigea vers son conjoint. Le blond attrapa son amoureux par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
« Alec, tu es tout en sueur.  
\- Je sais que tu aimes ça.  
\- J'avoue. Allez vas te doucher,je t'attends dehors. Dit Castiel en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses .  
Le professeur de sport se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Le comptable ne put s'empêcher de reluquer les fesses du blond. Alec sentit le regard de Castiel et fit rouler son fessier.  
\- Tu les aimes vraiment mes fesses.  
-C'est la partie de ton corps que je préfère chez toi. »

Le comptable vit le professeur de sport sortir, vêtu d'un jean's,d'un t-shirt blanc, d'une veste en jean's et de baskets ainsi que des lunettes de soleil. En le voyant arrivé,Castiel pensa en souriant « Voici la star » .Il repensa à sa rencontre avec son chéri.

3 ans avant  
Depuis 2 ans, tous les soirs Castiel allait dans les bars gays de la ville, pour trouver un homme avec qui baiser. Ils baisaient sur la banquette de la voiture. L'amant d'un soir n'utilisait ni lubrifiant et encore moins de préservatif. Le comptable avait aperçu au cours de la soirée, Alec. Il reconnut le professeur de sport que son frère avait engagé,il y a quelques mois. Castiel avait vu le jeune homme flirter avec certaines employées,mais avait vu aussi son regard posé sur lui. A ce moment là, il se rendit compte que le blond était bi. Castiel n'osa pas aller le draguer,même s'il était au bord du gouffre et même s'il était son type d'homme,et puis ils travaillaient ensemble. Le brun avait porté son dévolu sur un inconnu. Alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à faire « leur petite affaire ». Alec arriva à ce moment là.  
« Désolé, mec, il rentre avec moi dit Alec en tirant Castiel par la manche de son trench-coat.  
\- Je ne crois pas,il veut venir avec moi.  
\- Écoute, c'est mon mec donc ne t'en approche pas mentit le jeune homme.  
-Pas très fidèle.  
\- C'est pas ton problème. Mais je te conseille de déguerpir.  
\- Sinon quoi .  
\- Sinon tu vas finir à l'hôpital. »  
L'amant d'une nuit de Castiel essaya de frapper Alec,mais ce dernier arrêta le coup et le rendit. L'inconnu essaya de se battre, mais Alec était rapide et malgré son apparence assez androgyne,il était fort . L'inconnu finit par partir. Castiel était resté là sans bouger. Alec avait emmené Castiel chez lui .Le trajet en voiture avait remis les idées en place au brun. Arrivé chez Alec, le jeune homme lui fit un thé, le comptable but pendant de longues minutes en silence. Il posa sa tasse.  
« Merci pour le thé,mais je vais rentrer dit Castiel.  
\- Je veux pas te forcer à rester si tu le veux pas. Mais tu peux dormir sur le canapé si tu veux. Je sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta vie,mais tu sembles aller mal,je pense qu'il faut pas que tu restes seul dit Alec ».  
Castiel éclata en sanglot, Alec le prit dans ses bras et le consola. Le comptable raconta sa relation de 4 ans avec Dean.Le fait que son ex n'acceptait son homosexualité et leur rupture. Castiel en 2 ans,n' avait jamais réussi à parler de Dean à personne,même pas à son frère. A partir de ce moment là, le brun commença à faire le deuil de sa relation avec Dean. Il se mit à sortir au cinéma,au restaurant,à faire des soirée tranquille chez Alec ,cela dura des mois. Alec avait fait comprendre à Castiel,que ce dernier ne le laissait pas insensible. Castiel ne l'était pas non plus. Mais Castiel avait du mal à l'époque avec leur différence d'âge de 10 ans. Lui 32 ans. Alec 22 ans. Au bout de 6 mois, Castiel rendit les armes. C'est tout naturellement qu'au bout de 2 mois,ils cherchaient un appartement ensemble. Malgré son bonheur, Dean avait laissé des traces. Castiel mit 1 an ½, à ne plus avoir peur de voir, son jeune amant partir ,car il ne voulait pas d'une vie rangée Qu'un jour Alec lui dise qu'il avait envie de faire la fête, d'avoir des aventures. Pourtant Castiel en fréquentant le jeune homme,se rendit compte que Alec n'était pas spécialement fêtard,qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les boites de nuit. Alec aimait les sorties au restaurant,ciné,ou soirée à la maison en couple ou avec des amis. Qu'il était fidèle. Même si au premier abord,Alec montrait une image complètement différente. 

Présent

Les deux amants étaient dans la voiture écoutant la radio. Un moment à la radio la chanson »Highway to Hell » de AC/DC passa à la radio. Sans un mot, Castiel changea de station.  
« Tu n'aimes pas « Highway to Hell » de AC/DC? C'est culte.  
\- Non j'aime pas le hard rock-métal dit froidement Castiel.  
-Moi non plus,mais c'est un morceau culte.  
\- Ok je remets, si c'est important pour monsieur s'énerva Castiel.  
\- Laisse. Il t'arrive quoi ?  
\- Rien. Désolé. »

Le couple étaient devant la télé. Castiel avait à peine parler à son chéri ,depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.  
« Je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir dit Castiel.  
Il fit un baiser chaste à son amoureux.  
\- D'accord, je finis de regarder le film et je te rejoins.

Castiel était dans son lit. La chanson AC/DC avait raviver à Castiel des souvenirs de sa relation avec Dean.

5 ans avant  
Castiel se vit dans l'impala de Dean avec AC/DC à fond dans l'habitacle.  
« Tu sais Dean, la technologie a inventer les CD, même le MP3 il y a quelques années.  
Et la musique Hard Rock-métal à évolue depuis 30 ans taquina Castiel.  
\- Cas, c'est le conducteur qui choisit la musique rigola Dean. »

Puis Castiel se rémora leur dernière dispute:  
« Mon ange, tu me manques tellement, j’ai besoin de toi, je t'aime, je veux vivre avec toi lui avait murmuré Dean dans l'oreille.  
\- C'est vrai. Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ? Avait demandé Castiel .  
\- Oui je le veux vraiment, je veux qu'on choisisse, un appartement ou une maison, c'est toi qui décide, choisir les meubles, avoir notre chez nous avait répondu Dean.  
A ce moment là Castiel avait espérer ,une évolution dans leur vie. Mais la suite de la conversation avait sceller leur relation :  
\- Je suis heureux Dean que tu veuilles qu'on vive ensemble. Mais s'afficher tous les deux dans la rue, se tenir la main, aller au restaurant, cinéma ? Qu’enfin tu rencontres ma famille et moi la tienne ?Avait questionné Castiel.  
Castiel avait sentit que Dean était mal à l'aise et il avait comprit que c'était fini entre eux.  
\- Je crois que ton malaise répond à ma question Dean.  
\- Cas, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas.  
\- Dean, je ne veux pas vivre cacher comme un paria de la société. Je veux vivre avec un homme qui n'a pas peur d'être homosexuel. Et toi, tu n'assumeras jamais. Si tu n'acceptes pas ce que tu es? Tu seras à jamais malheureux, j'espère que tu rencontreras un homme qui arrivera à te faire accepter, moi j'abandonne, je suis épuisé !  
\- Je ne suis pas gay ! Avant de te rencontrer je couchais avec une femme pratiquement chaque soir différente et tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi et maintenant tu me rejettes. En fin de compte tu as raison, il vaut mieux se quitter !  
Castiel revit la colère, la haine de son ancien amant.  
Suite à leur rupture, Castiel s'enfonça de en plus en plus dans la dépression. Il ne mangeait plus,dormait peu. Quelques semaines plus tard, il avait commencé à faire le tour des bars,en cherchant un type d'homme précis : 1m80,châtain, yeux verts. Tous les soirs il baisait avec des inconnus. En rentrant, il se lavait,il se sentait sale. il pleurait. Il souffrait tellement que plusieurs fois il avait faillit appelé Dean,pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à tout accepter,pour qu'il revienne. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il avait perdu son emploi, pour cause de retard ou absences répétées. Balthazar a la suite de ça, l'avait embauché suite à son licenciement. Quand Castiel rencontra Alec, le jeune homme fut son rayon de soleil. Le jeune homme avait aidé Castiel à faire son deuil de sa relation avec Dean.Castiel au début était attiré par Alec car il ressemblait à Dean en plus jeune. Puis avec le temps Castiel était tombé amoureux de la personne. Alec lui assumait son homosexualité . La vie était simple avec lui, ils sortaient en couple . Castiel lui avait présenté sa famille, Balthazar adorait son beau-frère. Alec lui avait présenté ses parents et son frère jumeau Ben. Il étaient jumeaux, mais très différents, Ben parlait peu, pas très sociable,assez taciturne. Ben avait commit des petits délits lors de l'adolescence. Alec était très protecteur avec son frère. Même s'ils étaient différents, Quand Alec vivait en colocation avec son jumeau, un matin Castiel n'étant pas réveillé ne fit pas attention et fit un baiser au frère jumeau de son amoureux. Castiel s'était rendu compte de sa méprise et s'excusa. Alec n'avait pas raté la scène et 5 ans après raconta cette histoire en taquinant son amoureux.

Présent

Castiel éclata en sanglot. Il sentit Alec se coucher et poser son bras autour de la taille. Castiel dormit peu cette nuit là.

Quelques semaines plus tard.

Alec et Castiel avaient sympathisé avec la nouvelle professeur de zumba, Jessica. Ils mangeaient tous les trois, tous les midis, parfois Gabriel se joignait à eux. Elle les avaient invités à passer une soirée chez elle. Le couple arriva avec un bouquet de fleur pour Jessica et une bouteille de vin blanc pour la soirée.  
« Bonjour Castiel, Bonjour Alec . Entrez.  
\- Bonjour Jessica dit le couple en chœur.  
\- Venez, je vais vous présentez Sam,son frère et une amie.  
-Bonjour, je suis Sam ,le compagnon de Jess. J'ai beaucoup entendu de parler de vous.  
\- Je suis Alec, je vous présente mon compagnon Castiel.  
\- Bonjour Sam.  
\- Je vais vous présenter mon frère et une amie et son fils. »

Un homme blond et une jeune femme brune ainsi qu'un enfant se retournèrent à leur arrivée.  
Castiel crut que son cœur aller s'arrêter quand il reconnut,l'homme blond . Dean eut la même réaction. Aucun des deux ne laissèrent rien transparaitre.  
« Castiel et Alec, je vous présente Dean,mon frère ainé .  
\- Bonjour dit Alec.  
\- Bonjour Dean dit Castiel.  
Dean ne fit pas attention au copain de son ancien petit ami. Il n'avait que les yeux rivés sur son ancien amant . Castiel ne pouvait pas non plus détacher son regard de celui du blond.  
\- Bonjour je suis Lisa,voici mon fils Ben.  
Les deux anciens amants reprirent leur esprit.  
\- Bonjour dirent en chœur le couple . »

Ils passèrent tous à table. Castiel et Dean ne pouvaient détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre. Castiel aurait préféré que Dean soit loin de lui, mais il se trouvait en face. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le visage de son ancien amant, ses yeux verts ,ce regard qui lui coupait toujours autant le souffle, ce nez fin, cette mâchoire carrée ,virile et ses lèvres qui sont une tentation à elle seules.

Dean faisait de même, les yeux bleus qui donnait envie de se plonger dedans,ce visage si parfait si virile, qu'il a maintes fois embrasser et ces lèvres qu'il voudrait embrasser pour se rappeler leur goût.  
« Ben, tes coudes sur la table dit Dean.  
\- Oui papa dit en souriant l'adolescent.  
Dean lui rendit le sourire. Castiel fut étonné de voir Dean dans un rôle de père, avec une copine, une vie bien rangée. Il se souvenait d'un Dean qui ne voulait aucune responsabilité,ni aucun engagement. Cela lui fit mal au cœur en pensant à ça.  
« Au fait comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Questionna Lisa.  
\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un bar, rien de très romantique.... »  
Castiel et Dean n'écoutèrent pas les conversations, ne se parlaient pas, ils ne faisaient que s'observer.

Après le repas, ils décidèrent tous d'aller se balader . Jessica,Lisa et Sam étaient devant en train de discuter des prochaines vacances été. Alec et Ben parlaient de jeux vidéos et de mangas . Dean et Castiel étaient plusieurs mètres en arrière. Ils frôlèrent leur doigts,les mains frôlèrent le bas du dos de l'un et de l'autre. Dean et Castiel n'en pouvaient plus juste de ses frôlements,ils avaient besoin de plus. Mais aucun n'osait le formuler . Dean prit les devants, il attira Castiel à lui,en faisant attention de n'être vu par personne. Il tenait le visage de son amant entre ses mains. Il baisa ses paupières,puis son nez,ses joues, sa mâchoire. Ses baisers étaient plein de tendresse. Castiel lui enlaçait la taille de Dean. Puis Dean fit un baiser chaste, il lécha les lèvres comme pour demander l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser à Castiel. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, leur langues se caressaient, se redécouvraient avec lenteur,avec tendresse. Castiel se mit à pleurer de tristesse,de joie. Le brun n'avait jamais réussis malgré tous ses effort à oublier Dean. Dean lécha les larmes de son ancien amant,de son amant,il ne savait plus trop.  
« Cas,Pardon,Pardon. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière j'assumerais mes sentiments pour toi.  
\- Dean, si...  
\- Castiel ! Dean ! crièrent les autres »  
Cela mit fin à l'enchantement . Ils se détachèrent et rejoignirent les autres. Castiel prit la main, de son petit ami et lui sourit,comme pour essayer d'effacer le baiser,les mots de Dean. Dean alla charrier son frère et ne regarda plus le couple d'hommes,pour éviter de trop souffrir.

Quelques semaines plus tard

Dean alla dans un bar dans lesquelles il avaient ses habitudes depuis 5 ans. Benny le barmaid connaissait très bien Dean. Dean n'avait pas besoin de commander,son double Wisky sans glace arriva . Cassie,l'un des serveuses du bar,minauda près de lui. Dean était pas d'humeur . Cassie et lui s'envoyaient régulièrement en l'air depuis la séparation de Dean et Lisa il y a 1 an. Benny l'éloigna de son client,de son ami. Benny savait que Dean s'envoyait régulièrement en l'air avec Cassie et Bella ses deux serveuses,par intermittence, parfois en même temps. Le patron savait qu'il avait eu une relation sérieuse de plusieurs mois avec chacune des deux. Benny,même si Dean ne s'était jamais étendu,savait que son ami souffrait à cause d'une rupture depuis 5 ans. Benny pensa que cette femme était marié et avait quitté Dean pour retourner auprès de son mari. Quand le barmaid avait vu Lisa et Ben rentré dans la vie de Dean, il pensait que le blond avait tourné la page. Mais 1 an plus tard leur relation était terminé,même si Lisa et Dean gardaient une très bonne relation . Quand Dean fut saoul , Benny appela Lisa comme d'habitude,pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. La jeune femme vint chercher Dean et le ramena chez lui . Elle avait laissé un mot à Ben avant de partir,pour lui dire qu'elle était chez Dean. Que s'il avait besoin,qu'il l'appelle. Même si à 15 ans, on appelle plus sa mère quand on a besoin .

Après un effort surhumain , Lisa réussit à le coucher. Elle le laissa en T-shirt et boxer.  
« Cas murmura Dean.  
Lisa pensa qu'il parlait de Cassie,la serveuse.  
\- Castiel, ne me quitte pas.  
La jeune femme crut au début qu'elle avait mal entendu.  
\- Castiel pardonne-moi.  
Elle sut qu'elle avait bien entendu.

La jeune femme alla dans la chambre d'amis pour dormir. Lisa mit un moment à se souvenir, où elle avait entendue ce nom Castiel. Et elle se souvient de la soirée chez sa meilleure amie,Jessica. Elle repensa aux regards de Castiel et Dean. Au fait que pendant la ballade ils étaient à l'écart. Si Dean ne souffrait pas ,depuis 5 ans, à cause d'une femme marié qui l'avait quitté ,comme elle l'avait toujours imaginer, mais d'un homme . Castiel aurait quitté Dean. La raison n'était pas difficile à deviner,connaissant le côté macho de Dean.Il n'aurait pas assumer aimer un homme. Et vu ce qu'elle avait vu de Castiel lui assumait parfaitement. Ce n'était que des suppositions,elle mettrait Dean au pied du mur demain matin.

Le lendemain matin, Lisa était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Dean s'assit , il avait une sacré gueule de bois. La jeune femme lui tendit un verre d'eau avec un aspirine.  
« Bonjour. Merci que je ferais sans toi Lisa dit Dean.  
\- Bonjour Dean. Je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu es mon ange gardien .  
\- Dean, tu as parlé quand je t'ai couché. Tu as parlé de Cas...  
\- De Cassie ,oui elle me manque mentit Dean.  
\- Je pensais que c'était Cassie aussi. Mais tu as prononcé le prénom de Castiel.  
L'homme se crispa,Lisa avait découvert son secret.  
\- Tu as dû mal comprendre s'énerva Dean.  
\- Je pensais aussi au début,mais tu as prononcé son nom deux fois.  
\- Lisa,tu me connais je suis un vrai Casanova auprès de la gente féminine. Tu en as fait toi même l'expérience. Tu as l'impression que je baise comme un gay s'énerva Dean.  
Lisa posa sa main sur la sienne.  
\- Dean je ne te jugerais jamais tu le sais.  
-....  
\- Dean, je pense qu'on est amis non.  
\- Oui.  
\- Écoutes je me suis toujours douté d'un truc.  
\- …  
\- Quand nous étions ensemble, j'avais l'impression que je te partageais avec quelqu'un. Que ton cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Dean parle moi. Je pensais que c'était une femme mariée qui t'avait quitté pour se remettre avec son mari.  
\- C'est vrai Castiel et moi on a eu une relation de 4 ans. Je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'ai fais du bénévolat « au resto de cœur ». Je suis tombé tout de suite amoureux de lui . Pendant un bout temps, on sortait comme des potes. Un jour il m'a embrassé. J'ai d'abord fui,tu me connais . Ensuite je suis retourné vers lui. Le début de notre relation a débuté à ce moment là. Il a été d'une patience d'ange, au début il comprenait que je n'assume pas d'aimer un homme et plus le temps passait,plus ça devenait un sujet de dispute entre nous. Il menaçait souvent de me quitter . Le jour où il m'a vraiment quitter,je l'ai pas cru. J'ai pensé qu'il reviendrait . J'étais arrogant. Ma vie de luxe comptait plus que lui. J'avais plus peur que mon père me déshérite que de le perdre. J'ai été con.  
\- Je comprends. Tu as changé. Et quand tu la revu chez Jess et Sam ?  
\- J'étais jaloux de son nouveau mec . Quand on s'est baladé,on s'est embrassé .  
\- Ah oui. Vous vous êtes revu depuis ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas. Je suis perdu. Depuis 5 ans, je pense à lui, je rêve de lui. C'était une torture de pas pouvoir lui parler,le toucher,dormir près de lui. Mais de l'avoir vu je crois que c'est encore pire.  
-Je comprends. Écoute, dis-lui tout ça . Parlez de votre rupture, vous avez le recul nécessaire. Si tu es prêt à assumer de l'aimer, faut essayer de le récupérer . Sinon laisse le vivre sa vie avec Alec.  
\- Tu as raison.  
\- Je dois y aller, j'ai une cliente qui m'attends.  
Lisa était professeur de sport. Elle donnait des cours privés à une riche clientèle . Elle a même donné des cours privé à des célébrités comme Rihanna, Christina Aguillera, Jessica Alba, Kate Beckinsale.

Dean avait réfléchit pendant plusieurs jours, il avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Lisa et d'avoir une discussion avec Castiel. Il n'avait pas le numéro de Castiel ni son mail. Il décida de voir s'il était sur facebook. Il le trouva. Il regarda les photos de Castiel, il semblait heureux avec ce Alec. Cela provoqua une vive douleur à Dean . Il décida de lui envoyer un message via facebook :

Cas,  
J'aimerais qu'on parle de notre baiser de l'autre soir.  
Je souhaiterais qu'on parle de notre rupture,j'ai besoin  
de te dire tellement de choses. De t'avoir revu m'a rappelé  
tant de souvenirs. Tu peux pas savoir le bonheur  
que j'ai eu à te revoir. Je sais que je me suis comporté  
comme le pire des connard avec toi, je comprendrais  
que tu refuses de me voir .

Tu me manques 

Dean.

Castiel lut plusieurs fois le message avant de répondre. Ce message le touchait au plus profond de lui même, il ressentait la même chose.

Dean,  
Moi aussi, cela m'a remplit de joie de te revoir.  
J'aimerais aussi qu'on reparle de notre rupture, j'ai besoin de te dire par quoi  
je suis traverser après ça. Sache que j'ai plus aucune rancœur,envers toi.  
Tu as raison faut qu'on parle de ce baiser,depuis je suis perdu.  
Quand et où veux-tu qu'on se voit ?

Bisous .

Cas,

Castiel n'osa pas dire ou plutôt écrire à son ancien petit-ami qui lui manquait aussi.

Cas,

Je te propose RDV chez moi,samedi à 20h. Je vis toujours au même endroit.  
Je sais si tu te souviens où cela se situe,je te redonne l'adresse : 15 Richardson Street.

Et mon numéro si tu as soucis : 942 690 0022

Bises

Dean

Dean,

Parfait , j'y serais.  
Oui je me souviens de l'endroit.

Voici aussi mon numéro,si toi aussi tu as un soucis. : 942 555 0020.

A samedi.

Cas.

Plusieurs jours

Castiel était partagé entre l'excitation de revoir Dean et la culpabilité vis à vis de Alec. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire le vérité. Toute façon il ne reverra plus jamais Dean après samedi,il continuerait son chemin avec Alec. Le jeudi soir, Alec sans le savoir l'avait aidé pour son mensonge .  
« Mon chéri, cela te dérange, si Ben vient passer quelques jours ici ?  
\- Non aucun soucis. Il arriverait quand ?  
\- Son train arriverait samedi vers 20h. On pourrait aller se faire un restaurant, tu en dis quoi ?  
\- Faites plutôt un restaurant entre frères. Vous avez sûrement pleins de chose à vous dire. Je demanderais à Balthazar, si ça le tente qu'on fasse aussi une soirée,entre frères et si je peux dormir chez lui.  
\- Cela te dérange pas ? S'inquiéta Alec.  
\- Mais non pas du tout.

Le samedi soir

Castiel sonna fébrilement chez Dean . Il avait mit beaucoup de temps à choisir une tenue, comme une fille à son premier rencard. Dean pareil.  
« Bonjour Cas. Entre dit Dean.  
\- Bonjour Dean. Merci. J'ai ramené une bouteille de coca et une tarte.  
\- Tu n'as pas oublié.  
\- Comment j'aurais pu répondit Castiel.  
\- Assis-toi. J'ai été chercher chez le traiteur « Lotus » de l'asiatique.  
\- Toi non plus ,tu n'as pas oublié que c'était mon traiteur préféré.  
\- J'aurais pas pu non plus. Tu veux boire quoi ? J'ai du vin blanc ou bière au frigo. Sinon des boissons sans alcool.  
Dean avait préparé un apéritif.  
\- Dean tu t'es remis à boire ?  
\- Oui depuis notre séparation.  
\- Tu me le reproches ! Tu veux que je me sentes coupable de d'avoir quitter ! S'énerva Castiel.  
\- Non, je te dis juste la vérité. Et puis on est plus ensemble,quel importance pour toi !  
\- Dean comment tu as pu foutre 4 ans d'abstinence en l'air ?!  
\- Oh c'est bon Cas,pas besoin de tes leçons de morale.  
Dean prit la bouteille que Castiel avait ramené pour le mettre en frais en allant chercher une bouteille de soda. Castiel regarda autour de lui, rien n'avait changé ici. Il pensa au bons et mauvais moments qu'il avait passé dans cet endroit. Cela lui mit le morale a zéro. Sur une étagère il vit plusieurs photos d'eux. Il s'approcha pour les regarder.  
\- Tu te souviens où elles ont été prises ? Demanda Dean qui arriva derrière lui maintenant calme.  
\- Bien sûr. Je pensais pas que tu les aurais garder dit Castiel en se retournant.  
Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
\- Tu as gardé aucune photos,toi ?  
\- Si, mais elles sont dans une boite à chaussures.  
\- Je comprends.  
Castiel passa devant Dean pour rejoindre le canapé. Par mégarde Dean frôla le dos de Castiel.Cela provoqua chez le brun des frissons.  
\- Alors... Castiel ne savait pas quoi dire.  
\- Oui Alors... Dean était hésitant aussi.  
-....  
-....  
-....  
-....  
\- Dean, le baiser était une erreur. J'aime Alec. On envisage de se marier . Bref ma vie est avec lui dit Castiel.  
\- Je sais. Ce que je t'ai dis après notre baiser je le pensais. Si on se rencontrait aujourd'hui, j'assumerais notre relation . Vis à vis de ma famille,du regards des autres.  
\- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Et puis tu es avec Lisa,non ?  
\- Non Lisa et moi c'est terminé depuis 1 an. On est juste amis aujourd'hui. Elle a été ma plus longue relation,1 an... depuis toi.  
\- D'accord.  
Castiel ne savait pas trop quoi dire.  
\- Depuis toi, j'ai jamais réussis à poser sauf avec Lisa pendant 1 an. Je couche avec de parfaites inconnues. Sinon il y a Cassie et Bella,deux serveuses dans un bar où je me rends souvent, avec qui j'ai eu une relation de quelque mois. Mais aujourd'hui avec elles deux, c'est juste pour le sexe.  
-Aucun homme ?  
\- Non. Comme je te l'avais dit à l'époque, je suis pas homosexuel ,c'était juste toi. Au début quand tu me manquais trop, que je rêvais de toi, que je rendais compte que tu étais plus là. J'avais décidé d'aller dans un bar gay pour baiser,mais j'ai jamais réussir à franchir le cap.  
\- Dean, je souffrais tellement de ton départ,que je mangeais plus, j'ai perdu mon boulot car j'étais souvent absent pour gueule de bois.  
Dean se reconnut dans cette description.  
\- Pendant 2 ans,je couchais avec un mec différent tous les soirs qui te ressemblait. Je pensais à toi quand j'étais avec eux. Je me sentais sale, humilié . Et puis Alec est rentré dans ma vie, il m'a aidé à faire le deuil de notre relation. Lui accepte son homosexualité, lui m'a présenté à sa famille. Mais il y a encore peu, j'avais peur qu'il me quitte, qu'il me dise , je suis jeune, je veux profiter de la vie. Avant de rencontrer Alec,j'ai faillit d'appeler,plusieurs fois pour te dire que je voulais que tu reviennes,que j'acceptais tout .Je ne te fais aucun reproche,je veux juste te faire comprendre que tu a laissé des traces.  
\- Moi j'ai jamais réussis à faire le deuil Cas. Depuis 5 ans, tu occupes toutes mes pensées, c'est une torture,de pas pouvoir te parler,te toucher,entendre le son de ta voix. Je pensais que c'était horrible,mais c'est pire depuis qu'on s'est revu,qu'on s'est embrassés. Cas, je veux qu'on se remettre ensemble,j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime.  
Cela bouleversa Castiel.  
\- Dean,j'aurais tellement aimé entendre ses mots avant. Je suis avec Alec maintenant.  
\- Alec,c'est moi, en plus jeune Cas ironisa Dean.  
\- C'est bon Dean, j'aime pas tes insinuations !  
\- C'est pas des insinuations,c'est la vérité !  
\- C'est bon Dean !   
Cas se leva et se dirigea vers la porte . Dean le retint par le bras et le plaqua contre lui.  
\- Pardon, Pardon Cas ! Je suis jaloux de lui ! j'ai besoin de toi Cas !  
\- Moi non plus, je t'ai jamais oublié Dean. J'ai essayé pourtant de toute mes forces. Je t'aime Dean.

Leur baiser fut fougueux. Castiel passa ses mains autour du cou de son amant. Dean le porta, Castiel enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Dean l'emmena dans la chambre, sans mettre fin au baiser . Dean posa Castiel sur le lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui. Ils reprirent leur baiser. Dean déboutonna les premiers boutons de la chemise de Castiel, il embrassa,le cou,le clavicule. Son amant gémissait. Puis il continua de déboutonner la chemise juste pour avoir accès au tétons de Castiel, il baisa, lécha. Les gémissements de Castiel s'intensifiait. Dean continua de déshabiller son âme soeur. Il baisa,lécha,caressa avec douceur. Le brun ondulait,gémissait de plus en plus fort,parfois de ses gémissements échappait le nom de son amant. Castiel fit basculer son amoureux. Leurs mains s'enlacèrent, leurs langues se cherchèrent,se caressèrent avec avidité. Castiel mit fin au baiser, il souleva doucement le t-shirt de Dean pour caresser ,embrasser les quelques centimètres de peau découverte juste au dessus du sexe de Dean. Puis Castiel remonta encore le t-shirt, il continua son ascension en embrassant,caressant,léchant le corps de son amant. Dean au fur à mesure des caresses provoquées par son amant, Dean sentit le plaisir l'envahir,il gémissait le surnom de son amant et des continue, lui suppliait de poursuivre, il se cambrait, Puis Castiel lui enleva entièrement son t-shirt. Il embrassa le cou, la clavicule de Dean. Dean fit des caresses en rond dans le dos de son chéri. A travers leur jean's, il sentirent l'érection de l'autre, il frottèrent leur érections ,ce qui fit crier les deux amants.  
« Cas, je veux te sentir en moi dit Dean dans un souffle.  
Castiel leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean.  
\- Tu es sûr Dean ?  
\- Tu veux pas ?  
\- Bien sûr que si Dean. Mais cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas pratiqué. J'ai peur que cela sois très douloureux pour toi. Tu veux juste pas qu'on se masturbe pour cette fois -ci.  
\- Cas, je te veux en moi.  
\- D'accord dit Castiel en faisant un baiser chaste à son amant.  
Ils entreprirent d'enlever leurs pantalons et leurs boxers.  
\- Dean...  
\- Dans la table de nuit.  
Castiel se contorsionna pour attraper le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit. Castiel mit un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Dean. Le blond serra les dents, il avait oublié cette vive douleur. Castiel embrassa son amant sur la bouche,dans le cou. Malgré cela Dean n'arrivait pas à se détendre.  
\- Dean,si tu veux ,on arrête. Je veux pas que cela sois douloureux pour toi.  
\- Non t'inquiète pas ça va aller dit Dean.  
Au bout d'un moment,Dean ondula les hanches, il gémissait. Castiel en inséra un second. Dean sentit de nouveau une douleur,grâce aux baisers,au caresses prodiguées par Castiel, il se détendit. Le brun toucha la prostate du blond, ce dernier glapit. Castiel d'humeur joueuse ensuite ne fit que frôler l'endroit d'extase. Dean ondulait ses hanches de plus en plus vite de frustration.  
\- Cas  
\- Oui Dean dit Castiel souriant.  
\- S'il te plaît dit Dean en suppliant  
Quand on voyait les deux hommes,Dean macho ,sûr de lui et Castiel introverti, pas sûr de lui. On pouvait pas imaginer que Dean aimait plus être dans la position de passif,qu'il aimait être frustré. Et Castiel adorait la position d'actif,de pouvoir. Castiel mit fin au supplice,et n'arrêta pas de toucher la prostate. Dean n'arrêta pas de bouger des hanches frénétiquement et de gémir. Castiel inséra un troisième doigt. Dean n'en pouvait plus,envahi par le plaisir,il ne voulait pas jouir sans sentir Castiel en lui.  
\- Cas,c'est bon ,je te veux en moi.  
\- Dean tu n'es pas assez prêt, cela va être trop douloureux. Fais-moi confiance. »  
Dean hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Au bout d'un moment,Castiel finit pas retirer des doigts. Dean gémit de frustration jusqu'à que Castiel le pénètre d'un coup lent. Malgré cela Dean ressentit de nouveau de la douleur. Castiel s'arrêta à chaque fois que Dean avait mal, en lui faisant des baisers ,des caresses ,il s'enfonça doucement en lui jusqu'à à atteindre la prostate. Dean fut de nouveau envahi d'un intense plaisir. Castiel accélérait,ralentissait ses coups de butoirs par intermittence. Il fut subjugué par la beauté de son amant envahi par le plaisir, Dean était rouge,en sueur,ses yeux étaient voilés par le plaisir. Puis d'un coup Castiel donna un coup plus fort. Les deux hommes dans une parfaite osmose atteignirent le plaisir en même temps. Dean posa la tête dans le cou de Castiel. Le brun enlaça Dean par les épaules, en lui faisait des baisers dans les cheveux.  
Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler,pour dire ce qu'ils ressentaient, cette osmose, ce lien si particulier.  
Castiel finit par se retirer. Il se blottit dans les bras de son amant. Dean joua avec l'un des mains de son amant : il enlaçait ,délaçait ses doigts,fit des ronds dans la paume,déposa des baisers dans le creux du poignets de Castiel. Castiel lui caressa du bout des doigts,le torse de son chéri. Il faisait toujours ça ,après l'amour lors de la relation ,c'est comme si les 5 ans de séparation n'avait jamais existé.

Le lendemain matin, Castiel se réveilla. Dean avait un bras autour de la taille de Castiel, leur jambes étaient enlacées. Castiel était complétement de perdu. Il se leva en faisant attention de pas réveiller Dean et s'en alla.

Il rentra chez lui, Alec l'accueillit.  
« Bonjour,mon chéri. Ta soirée avec Balthazar c'est bien passé ? Demanda Alec.  
Alec l'embrassa.  
\- Très bien hésita Castiel.  
\- Bonjour Castiel.  
\- Bonjour Ben. Et vous votre soirée?  
Ben regarda son beau-frère,il sentait qu'il mentait.  
\- On a fait une pizzéria puis on a été au ciné ».

Castiel reçut un texto de Dean,qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi il s'était enfuit. Castiel lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir,de prendre du recul. Dean comprit et lui dit qu'il lui laissait le temps.

1 mois plus tard

Alec sentait que son petit ami était distant . Ben son frère lui avait dit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, peut être un homme. Le jeune homme ne pouvait se défaire de ce pressentiment. Balthazar l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, pour un changement de planning. Son patron avait augmenté ses horaires.  
« Bonjour Alec. Donc voici ton nouveau planning comme convenu. Le lundi et le jeudi tu finiras à 20h au lieu de 18h. Le jeudi tu terminera à 19h. Tu travailleras le samedi matin mais pas le mercredi après-midi. Cela te convient ?  
\- Oui parfait.  
\- Je voulais proposer à toi et Cassie,de faire une soirée,samedi. Cela fait bien 3 ou 4 mois qu'on a rien à fait. Que je vous ai pas vu tous les deux hors du travail.  
\- Oui j'en parlerais à Castiel, je te tiens au courant. »  
Le pressentiment de Alec se confirmait, Castiel lui avait mentit, il y a 1 mois, il n'avait pas fait de soirée avec Balthazar. Est-ce qu'il le trompait?

On était mercredi après-midi, Alec décida de trouver des preuves. Il pirata le compte facebook de son petit-ami. Il découvrit les messages échangés entre Dean et Castiel. Le jeune homme repensa à la soirée chez Jessica, à l'attitude de Castiel. Cela lui parut limpide, Dean le frère de Samuel,le copain de Jessica était le Dean que Castiel avait quitté il y a 5 ans. Et Castiel le trompait avec son ex. Alec était fou de rage . Il décida d'avoir une explication avec Castiel dès le soir même.

Au même moment, Dean était sur parking de la salle de sport . Il avait besoin de savoir la décision de Castiel pour continuer à avancer. Le silence de son amant ou il ne savait comment définir leur relation,le rendait fou.

Cas,  
Je suis sur le parking. J'ai besoin de te parler.  
Dean.

Castiel arriva quelques minutes plus tard,il monta dans l'impala.  
« Bonjour Cas.  
\- Bonjour Dean.  
\- Cas, j'ai besoin de savoir ta décision. Cela me rends dingue.  
\- Je sais Dean. Je ne veux faire souffrir aucun de vous deux.  
-Cas...  
\- D'un coté il y a Alec qui est un homme formidable. Il m'a aidé à surmonter à notre séparation. On parle de mariage. Le vie est simple avec lui. Mais il y a toi, avec toi,cela a toujours été plus intense.  
\- Je ressens la même chose pour toi. Je comprends qu'il compte pour toi. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tu veux retenter l'aventure tous les deux. Je sais que toi, tu as été patient 4 ans,mais j'ai pas ta patience mon ange.  
\- Dean, c'est vrai que tu assumera notre relation cette fois-ci ? C'est pas un moyen pour que je revienne.  
\- J'ai parlé de notre relation à mon père et bien sûr à Sammy et Jess.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Mon père plus aucun nouvelle,depuis que je lui ai dit il y a 3 semaines.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- C'est comme ça. Par contre Sam et Jessica m'ont traité de cons,quand je leur ai raconté notre histoire. Et que si on est ensemble, ils seraient très heureux.  
\- D'accord. Dean je te promets une réponse mercredi prochain .  
\- Je suis prêt à attendre .  
\- Dean je dois y aller,ma pause est terminé depuis 10 min. »  
Ils se firent un baiser .

En rentrant dans le bâtiment , Castiel se fit appeler par son frère dans son bureau.  
« Oui Balthazar,tu voulais me voir dit Castiel.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fous Castiel ?!  
\- Je comprend pas.  
\- Je t'ai vu avec ce mec dans l'impala.  
-...  
\- C'est qui Castiel ?  
\- C'est Dean.  
\- Dean ? Pourquoi tu fous ton couple en l'air ? Tu as pensé à Alec ?  
Comment tu as rencontré ce mec ?  
\- Ce mec c'est Dean, mon copain avant Alec.  
\- Le Dean !  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu as la mémoire courte, tu étais une épave à cause de mec après votre séparation.  
Tu l'as quitté car il acceptait pas son homosexualité.  
\- Il a changé . Il a parlé à son père,à son frère.  
\- Il te ment peut être.  
\- Dean est pas un menteur.  
\- Tu penses à Alec. Vous parliez mariage . Ne fous pas tout en l'air.  
\- Je sais . Mais Balthazar ce que je ressens pour Dean est inexplicable . Avec lui , c'est intense, c'est comme une partie de moi, c'est mon âme-soeur. J'ai jamais arrêter de penser à lui. C'est l'homme de ma vie dit Castiel.  
En prononçant ses paroles,Castiel réalisa que c'était avec Dean qui voulait vivre, faire des projets de mariage,vieillir .  
\- Cassie, tu vas encore te brûler les ailes.  
\- Balthy, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. »

Castiel quitta le bureau de son frère et envoya un texto à Dean.  
Dean,  
Mon frère nous a vu. En lui parlant de toi, je me suis rendu compte,que tu es mon âme-soeur,  
tu es la seule personne avec qui je partagé ma vie. Je parles ce soir à Alec.  
Je t'aime. Ton ange.

Dean répondit au sms :  
Mon ange,  
Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de cette Terre.  
Prends ton temps avec Lui. Je t'attendrais chez moi.  
Je t'aime.Dean.

Castiel était devant la porte de chez lui. Il respira un bon coup et rentra. Alec était assis dans un fauteuil avec une bière à la main. Alec ne buvait jamais un goutte d'alcool.  
« Alec, tu bois maintenant ?  
\- Castiel je sais tout ! S'énerva Alec.  
Castiel comprit.  
\- Je comptais t'en parler ce soir.  
\- Cela fait combien temps que tu me trompes avec lui?!  
\- C'était avec lui que j'étais il y a 1 mois pas avec mon frère.  
\- Je l'avais deviné. Tu me trompes depuis 1 mois.  
\- Non c'est la seule fois qu'on a fait l'amour ensemble.  
\- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?  
\- Je suis désolé Alec mais...  
\- Ce mec t'a fait souffrir et tu retournes dans ses bras dès qu'il claque des doigts.  
\- C'est pas vrai.  
\- Si. Il assumera jamais.  
\- Il a parlé de nous à sa famille.  
\- Donc c'est plus sérieux que ça alors si c'est vrai ?  
\- Il voulait me prouver qu'il avait réellement changer.  
\- On parlait de mariage .  
\- Je sais.  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu t'ai servi de moi.  
\- Bien sûr que non.  
\- Est ce que tu m'aimes ?  
\- Oui,mais je l'aime encore plus. Désolé. »  
Castiel prit quelques affaires et alla chez Dean.

Un mois plus tard en rendant l'appartement, la séparation entre Castiel et Alec était réelle.

Epilogue :  
Castiel et Dean avait réunis leurs proches pour leur crémaillère. Celle-ci se passa 1 an après qu'ils se soient remis ensemble. Le couple avait décidé d'acheter un bien et il mit un peu de temps à trouver leur nid d'amour. Sam et Jessica s'entendaient très bien avec Castiel, les deux couples faisaient souvent des soirées ensemble. Le père de Dean mit un peu de temps à accepter mais finit par accepter la relation de son fils. Il aima lui aussi beaucoup Castiel. Balthazar mit aussi beaucoup de temps à apprécier Dean,après tout ce qui c'était passé. Aujourd'hui ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Alec donna sa démission 2 mois après sa rupture et retourna vivre à San-Franscico.

**Author's Note:**

> J'attends vos reviews, pour savoir si cette suite vous plaît autant que mon OS « la rupture ».
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Les personnages Alec et Ben dans mon OS sont un clin d'œil aux personnages interprétés par Jensen Ackles dans la série « Dark Angel ».


End file.
